The Scheme
by XXXMystery
Summary: Teddy wants to make sure Billy doesn't go to some far off college so he hatches a plan while Billy has a plan of his own. AU:no powers,no Young Avengers,no unknown parentage;implications of gay sex;gay sex; crude language;Teddy/Billy;TeddyxBilly;ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: Marvel owns the Young Avengers. I don't. I don't own Glee! Fox does! I also don't own the song, "Don't Stop Believing".**

**Warnings: Implications of gay sex; Actual Gay SEX!; possessiveness and very (if existing at all) mild fluff. **

**Info: Teddy wants to make sure Billy doesn't go to some far off college so he hatches a plan while Billy has a plan of his own. Billy and Teddy are normal humans: no powers, no Young Avengers, no unknown parentage. AU; Cassie is older than in the Canon. **

**THIS IS A GIFT FIC FOR Epoch95**

**I hope you like it, Epoch95!**

_**Begin the Fic**_

_**Now!**_

After saying bye to the leaving Wanda, Billy's mom, Teddy happily hummed as he jogged up the steps. Teddy had purposely avoided Billy for weeks and, instead, had dedicated his time to hanging out with some kid at school. Billy thought - or, in truth, had been led to believe - that Teddy was messing around with that kid. In fact, Teddy was the one who spread that particular rumor throughout the school. He even adding credence to the lie by standing unusually close to, constantly touching, and gazing lovingly at the kid every time someone else was around, especially if that someone else was none other than Billy Maximoff. The thing was just a ploy to punish Billy for thinking about going to a university some hundreds of miles away in a whole other state. Teddy just _knew_ that just using that as an excuse to break up with him, even if the brunet said they could have a long-distance relationship. After all, just because Teddy was blond didn't mean he was stupid. He knew that long-distance relationships _never_ worked out and that Billy would just run into the first, manly pair of arms he could find. So in Teddy's mind, he _had_ to pretend to cheat on Billy to prove that he didn't need Billy, which was a surefire way for the brunet to run into the blond's arms, crying and begging for forgiveness for whatever sins he committed against Teddy: real or imagined. Teddy planned to then console him and forgive him without any form of penalty or "rubbing it in", which would definitely lead to Billy _never_ even thinking about leaving him _ever_ again. Or at least that was what was running through Teddy's scheming mind.

"It's so big!" Billy's astonished voice drifted through the closed door of his room down to where Teddy stood at the top of the steps. _What the fu...? _Teddy's expletive was cut short as another voice drifted down to meet the blond.

"Yeah, it is. Look what happens when I do this..." Teddy could almost hear the self-satisfied smirk that must have been on the stranger's face. _What are they doing? I'm sure they can't be doing what I think they're doing. I'm sure it just sounds bad like all those other times. _Teddy felt the seeds of rage start to once again grow in his gut; he tried to ignore the feeling as walked forward very slowly. He was scared that if he made too much noise Billy and the other guy would stop whatever they were doing and he'd never know whether Billy was cheating on him or not. _I'm sure he's not cheating on me, but just in ca-_ Billy's startled voice interrupted his self-reassuring thoughts.

"Wah! What's all this sticky, white stuff? It got all over my face." Billy's voice was louder and even more shocked as Teddy moved in front of the closed door. His heartbeat sped up and his sight began to be tinged with scarlet as the images of what he thought was happening just behind the wooden door became more and more graphic. "Can I taste it?" Teddy's heart jumped in his throat. His heartbeat was erratic, and his breathing came to him fast and furious. He forgot all about his attempts to control or ignore his rage. Teddy could only think of one thing; and that was the _only_ thing he could think of involving two _male _teenagers in a _bed_room with a c_losed_ door with _that _dialogue. And he didn't like it. If Billy was going to become some slut, he would rather the brunet would slut it up with him instead of with some donkey-dicked freak!

"Oops. Sorry about it getting into your eye. I just wanted you to see how the white and sticky stuff comes out," the stranger's voice sounded apologetic from the other side of the closed door. Teddy's hand grasped the door handle with enough force for the veins in his hand to stand out as hot, hate-filled blood rushed through his body. "Here-" the sound of someone getting off of bed could be heard. "-you can lick some of the sticky stuff off of my-" Teddy didn't let the stranger's voice finish as, watery eyes boiled over in hate, threw open the door to his boyfriend's room. A tall boy with hair as white as snow stood directly in front of Billy, effectively blocking Teddy's view of Billy's head. All Teddy could see of the brunet was his legs on either side of the white-haired teen's legs and his head seemingly bobbing up and down right in front of the snow-haired teen's crotch. Right where a big, juicy cock would be saluting if it was fully hard.

"You slut!" Teddy screamed at his supposed-to-be boyfriend. Billy quickly whipped his head away from the white-haired teen's crotch and around the stranger to see a very angry, very muscular blond glaring at him.

"What are you talking about?" the brunet shouted, shocked at the blond's sudden appearance. Through the fire in Teddy's eyes all he could make out was the white substance all over Billy's lips, tongue, and face. He barely even registered the boy who quickly sped out of his way as he stormed over to the brunet. Through his manic rage, Teddy didn't even notice the half-eaten, cylindrical pastry that dropped from the white-haired teen's right hand as he moved out of Teddy's warpath. The pastry fell to the floor and was lost among the dirty clothes there.

"Well. I can see you're having a lovers spat so..." The white-haired guy whirled away so fast that the sound of the front door opening and closing was heard almost ten seconds later. Not even paying attention to the speedy guy's escape, Teddy continued his tirade and answered Billy's question.

"Don't lie to me! I can see his cum all over your face and in your mouth!" The blond yelled as he grabbed a hold of the collar of Billy's shirt from where the messy-faced boy was sitting. Teddy's left hand took a rough, firm hold of the brunet's shoulder to keep him in place.

"Stop, you're hurting me! And What the hell are you talking about? What cum? Are you saying I sucked his cock or somethi-" The rest of Billy's sentence was cut off when Teddy forced him down on the bed.

"Then what's this?" Teddy yelled as he straddled the brunet lying on the bed. The blond wiped some of the white, sticky liquid off of Billy's face with his right hand as he kept a firm hold on Billy's shoulder with the other. "If you didn't cheat on me, then what's this? Cream filling?" He pressed his free hand up against Billy's face. For a moment Billy just looked at him in shock and, then very slowly started to laugh and laugh and laugh until his whole body rumbled from it. Teddy was momentarily stunned by Billy's out-of-nowhere laughter.

"God, you're such a doofus! This _is_ creamy filling!" Billy scooped some of it off of Teddy's hand with a finger. "Taste!" Billy held up a finger right in front of Teddy's mouth. Quickly shaking his head to and fro in order to get rid of the after effects of his earlier shock, Teddy defiantly flicked out his tongue and ran his moist muscle over the length of Billy's single digit. The cream that Teddy licked off tasted sweet and delicious and nothing like fresh semen. In fact, the cream tasted just like the filling that could be inside of a doughnut. "I told you. It squirted out when Tommy squeezed his doughnut-tube thing," Billy added as he tried, unsuccessfully, to shove off the hand that was clamped on his shoulder.

"Fine It tastes like cream, but what about you bobbing your head up and down in front of his crotch. And where is this _magical_, ejaculating 'doughnut-tube'**(1)** anyway, huh?" Teddy was a little put off-guard about the whole "not-sperm-actually-cream-filling" thing, but still believing that Billy fooled around on him with that white-haired boy, he wasn't going to give up yet. Billy tried to shove off Teddy's left hand again. And failed again.

"Well, if you would just get off of me I'd tell you!" Billy yelled. When Teddy made no sign of moving, Billy let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine! I was eating the doughnut he was holding. I took a bite; then pulled my head back to chew and, then repeated the process. The only "cocksucking" that was going on was in your jealous, jumping-too-conclusions head, " Billy huffed, finally managing to push the hand on his shoulder off and, therefore, send Teddy tumbling off of his lap and into the endless mess that covered the floor. And if your looking for the _magical_, ejaculating 'doughnut-tube' like you so ass-ly put it, it's right there under my red-striped boxers." Billy said, sitting up so that he could more easily point at aforementioned boxers. "You know, I'm really getting tired of your fits of jealousy. You even freaked out when I brought Kate over to watch some movies with me even though you know I'm gay; therefore, I CAN'T be sexually attracted to her!" Teddy found the tube-like doughnut under the boxers. It was missing a large chunk of one side with bite marks in the soft dough of the pastry, suggesting someone was eating it. The rest of its remaining length tapered to a bulbous tip at the uneaten end where a whitish, sticky substance leaked off of the tip.

"Sorry. Sorry!" Teddy apologized. He suddenly felt very,_ very_ bad about what he had planned. After all, even though Billy thought Teddy was cheating on him, he had never strayed, proving that Teddy was really wrong about the whole "move-to-far-off-university-to-break-up" scheme that he was sure Billy had planned. Of course, he wasn't going to admit that and risk Billy getting even angrier than he was now. He was just going to be all nice and "I'll-do-whatever-you-want"-ish so Billy didn't wise up and leave his stupid ass. "Sorry for getting so jealous and angry and stuff. It's just that every time you're with someone - like Eli, Nathan, or even Kate - I seem to walk in at the worst possible moment." Billy gave a short, derisive scoff at this. "I know that isn't an excuse for my behavior, but you have to admit your dialogue with white-hair-"

"Tommy." Billy broke in.

"Huh?"

"White-hair's name is Tommy."

"Oh-_kaaay_. Your dialogue with Tommy was a bit...um, suggestive. In retrospect, you have to agree to that." Teddy said this with a big, enthusiastic wave of the doughnut-tube, accidentally squirting the rest of the sticky, creamy filling across the floor and staining some clothes that already had various stains on them.

"Sorry about that. Um, I'll...um go home. I already caused too much problems for you, so yeah..." The abashed, stuttering blond rushed to the door, head held low in humiliation. A grip on his arm stopped him and gently pulled him around to look into Billy's loving, forgiving eyes.

''Don't worry about the mess. My room is already a pigsty. A few more stains won't make much of a difference either way." Billy pulled Teddy over to the bed - an oasis of cleanliness among the desert of filth. "Plus, there's a way you can make this all good." Billy's smile became lascivious and his voice, previously caring and caressing, was now sultry and ravaging.

"What's that," Teddy said it like a statement and not a question. He already knew the answer. His shirt was already somewhere among the junk on the floor, his abs -golden and yummy. The blond quickly kicked off his sneakers as he followed the also shirtless and shoeless brunet on to his bed. He kneeled on the bed and moved to take off his pants when, with a mischievious smile, Billy stopped him, pushing the blond back to sit on his knees. Using his tongue, Billy lightly traced a line from Teddy's neck to the waistline of the green boxers peeking out of his blue jeans. Teddy moaned at the sensation of Billy's moist muscle breathing down his chest. The already considerable bulge in Teddy's trousers grew even bigger, straining against the zipper of his jeans. The brunet smirked at Teddy's reaction and, wanting to see more of it, reached down into Teddy's boxers with his right hand. When his fingers curled found their prize -Teddy's hard cock- they pumped it up and down in a maddeningly slow pace. Pre-cum fell freely from the tip of Teddy's dick.

"Naghh!" Teddy let out a muffled moan as Billy slowly toyed with his cock, his fingers alternating between stroking Teddy's monster cock and playing with his balls. Billy's free hand unzipped Teddy's trousers in order to have more access to the blond's hard, pulsating meat. Keeping up with his slow pace on Teddy's throbbing, thick digit, Billy deftly pulled down Teddy's pants and boxers with one hand, causing them to pool under the panting blond's lap. The blond felt an almost lazy ecstatic heat rise from his balls and pool into his gut. His whole body rocked back and forth on his knees as Billy increased his pace and added his other hand to lightly squeeze and massage Teddy's big, hairy balls.

"God, Billy. Your hands...they...God!" Teddy choked out as the pleasurable fire in his gut became almost unbearable. Teddy was only aware of his red-hot, throbbing dick, Billy's swift, expert hands, and the blinding white ecstasy of it all. Seeing that the blond was nearing his limit, the brunet quickened his pace, becoming rougher and sloppier as Billy's hand lubricated Teddy's cock with its own pre-cum.

"Ngh! Aunh!" Teddy groaned as he felt the hot ball of pleasure in his gut rise and start to burst within his chest. Teddy pulled his face up toward the ceiling, readying himself for his climax. White spots were just beginning to cloud his vision when a hand clamped under his cock's head, chasing away the euphoric white spots and stealing away his orgasm.

"Wha-what are you do-doing? I c-can't cum," Teddy panted as he turned pleasure-hazed eyes toward Billy's own flustered face.

"It's just a trick I picked up off the Internet," Billy said offhandedly even though his breath was a little heavy due to the decent bulge in his zipperless shorts. "You can't cum yet. I need your cock at full mast. Wait here." After making sure that Teddy's cock wouldn't burst when he took his hand off of it, Billy let go and stood up on his bed. Quickly kicking off his shorts to the side, Billy jumped off the bed and opened a side drawer. "Aha!" Billy pulled out a tube of blueberry-flavored lube from the drawer and eagerly jumped back on the bed. Kneeling in front of Teddy's lap, Billy popped of the tube's top and squeezed out a generous amount of bluish lube onto his palm.

"Bil-ly," Teddy stifled a few involuntary moans as Billy slicked the blond's ample girth with the blueberry-flavored lube. The brunet was sure to stroke Teddy's cock several times from the tip to the hairy base in order to spread an even coating of lube. Squirting some more of the bluish fluid of two fingers, Billy stretched his hole, moaning exaggeratedly when he caught Teddy's eyes looking at his probing fingers. Pulling out with a sloppy pop, Billy put the top back on the tube of lube, threw it on the floor, and grabbed a hold of both of Teddy's shoulders, causing the blond's kneeling legs to dig even further into the bed. Positioning himself over the blond's hard cock, Billy pushed down in one swift, harsh movement, ignoring the stinging pain of having his hole penetrated with such a rushed job of preparation. Teddy's cock was buried to the hilt in Billy's hole. "Ar-are you o-okay?" Teddy's panted when he saw the pain flash through the brunet's eyes. The blond could barely resist the urge to just buck up and down, ripping his eager cock in and out of Billy's stretched hole. Gritting his teeth through the stinging pain, Billy snarled.

"Yes, just hurry up and fuck me!" Billy wrapped his arms around Teddy's neck and fell backward on the bed, pulling the blond down on top of him and forcing the already buried dick to dig in even further. Not needing to be told twice, the blond gave in to his pleasure and, putting his hands on either side of the brunet's head, ruthlessly pounded into the warm embrace of Billy's tight hole. Billy screamed as Teddy's thick cock mercilessly rammed his prostrate, each thrust forcing out another loud cry of convulsing, moaning teens' erratic rocking motions continued for a while more, causing Teddy to grit his teeth so he wouldn't cum early.

Eventually, despite his efforts, Teddy couldn't stave off his oncoming orgasm for that much longer. In a fit of desperation, the blond, balancing his weight on his left hand as he thrust into the brunet's ass, reached between their panting bodies and took hold of Bill's rock hard member. Billy gave a primal groan of pure ecstacy as Teddy simultaneously hit his prostrate and roughly pumped his cock. With both of Teddy's hard cock delving into him and Teddy's sweat-slicked fingers stroking his hot dick, Billy couldn't resist as the white fire that burst within him, blocking out everything except the whiteness that flooded his vision. Hot spurts of cum spewed forth from the teen's cock and, like molten metal, burned everything they touched, but sent pleasure instead of pain. The sudden tightness of Billy's hole and the gobs of fresh cum that now coated the sexed duo's chests sent Teddy past his limit. With a loud, feral groan, Teddy came, his cock pressed right up against Billy's sensitive prostrate as the first blasts of cum came. Not losing speed, the blond keot on ramming in and out of the other teen's now gaping hole, pulling licks of cum outside and in. With such a recent orgasm, Billy could only writhe in pleasurable pain as Teddy fucked him and milked himself dry.

* * *

_Huff-huff-huff_ After Teddy had milked his cock empty and limp, the blond had slipped out of Billy' used hole with a slight, slick-sounded pop. The brunet under him had let out a n ecstatic gasp as Teddy's soft cock brushed past his already too-sensitive prostrate as it slid it out. Now, the boyfriends were both resting naked, sweaty, and faintly sticky on the body fluid stained bedsheets. Both were speechless and more than a little breathless as they came down from the high of their orgasms. If it wasn't for a very distinctive, if not downright obnoxious, car horn croaking, the satiated teens probably would have lain there on the bed in the unkempt room forever.

"Shit! My mom! I'd recognize that horn anywhere!" Not waiting for Teddy's reaction, Billy jumped off the bed and...fell. "Urk!" Billy gingerly sat up, the pain in his ass leaving him unable to stand.

"Are you okay?" Teddy's voice was full of worry and concern as ge crouched over Billy's prone form.

"I'm okay. Just put some clothes on. I'm fine. The pain just means you did a great job," Billy said dismissively. For a brief moment, Teddy didn't know what "job" his boyfriend was talking. Then, with a sudden rush of blood to his face and neck, he knew.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks," The blond replied nervously, strangely finding his underwear, shoes, and other clothes in the assorted junk on the ground. By the time he had zipped up his jeans, pulled his shirt over his head, and tied up his shoes, footsteps could be heard marching up the stairs. The blond froze in panic, looking over at the still sitting but now wearing a shirt Billy for help.

"Go! Distract her! I need time to get done!" Billy hissed as he tired pulling on a random pair of pants from the floor, one leg at a time sitting down. He winced in pain every time he had to shift his legs and, in conjunction his sore bottom, to better pull the pants on.

After nervously looking himself over to make sure that no tell-tale "I just had sex" signs were visible, Teddy opened the door to the hall, swiftly closing it behind him. "Hi, Miss Maximoff! What brings you here?" Teddy greeted the brunette woman with a strained smile and a non-too-subtle blocking of Billy's bedroom door. The gorgeous woman was dressed in her favorite color: red. She wore a dark red backless shirt over dark red pants and bright red high-heels. Her lipstick was also bright red while her hoop earings and plastic headband were a blood red. She had no socks or bra on, but she did have a three foot, closed bag filled to the brim with chocolate chip cookies. The label, "As Fresh As A Newborn Babe" was printed in bold, black cursive on all sides of the bag.

"I just came home from the grocery store and saw this cute little bakery where they sold freshly baked cookies. I just _had_ to try the sample and, before I knew it,I bought three whole bags! I ate one on the drive home and another while I put the grocery bags down, but I left one bag for you, Billy, and Tommy so...can you please move so I can see my sons."

Still keeping his body against the door, Teddy asked, "Sons?" For a second, Wanda looked bemused, but almost instantly recovered with a burst of laughter like birdsong.

"I'm surprised Billy didn't tell you. Tommy's my son and Billy's twin. When he was young, he was accidentally mistaken for someone's else child due to a young nurse's error and was sent off to a couple unable to have children of their own. The Kaprens or Kaplans, I think they're surnames are. Anyway, Billy recently found him last week when you two were still fighting about some kid at school or about college or something. They hit if off and when Billy brought him over a day later, I realized they could be twins, did some research, and found out they _were_! How funny is that! We met Tommy's parents and..." Wanda laughed again, slowly edging toward the door while simultaneously easing Teddy away from the door with a firm, but gentle hand. Teddy didn't even realized what she was doing until his back was to the stairs and her back was to the door. "...Now he comes over to visit nearly every day!" Wanda's hand was on the doorknob and about to turn it when Teddy screamed.

"No!"

"Huh? What's the matter?" She turned her head and asked as she pulled the door open a crack. With her naked back to the Billy's room, she didn't see the brunet quickly cover his still naked bottom with some dirty shirts, but Teddy did and it was his cue to leave.

"Um. I just wanted to say that Tommy was gone and that it reminded me of, um, leaving , too. So, um, bye!" He zipped down the steps, out the front door, and to his red corvet before driving into the street and tailing it out of there before Wanda had time to react.

"Wow! So I guess correctly that he fell for your trap?" She said politely as she opened the door completely and looked in. Her son was sitting a little guiltily and ashamedly in the middle of his room. "No need to feel abashed. I, myself, had to resort to more than a few tricks to steal your father, Oreginel Vizeon, away from that girlfriend of his: Cassie Lang. Of course, I never used family for that purpose. You shouldn't have used your new brother, especially with the words you were saying." She tutted. "Oh well. Tis the adorableness of youth to be so...single-minded in what they want to use anyone in anyway possible. It makes it seem like you only got to know him so you could use him." Billy couldn't meet her eyes. "When he called me on my cell, he seemed pretty heartbroken about it. Don't worry, though. I told him you didn't mean it how he took it. Just make sure that you apologize to him soon." She checked her wristwatch. "Oops, Glee is starting!" She left the room, but before she went down the stairs, she hollered: "Next time, you want to have sex, you may want to use condoms. I can see the semen from here!" With that final embarrassing note, Wanda left to watch Glee. Her cheerful humming of the show's theme song, "Don't Stop Believing" could be heard as she trotted down the steps.

_Oh well. There's worse things than my mom knowing about my active sex life. At least, Teddy's mine again and away from that __Nathaniel Richards guy. And if continue with my plan, soon Teddy would eagerly come with me to _my_ preferred university instead of the one he wants to go to in this city._ Billy thought, his lips curiving up into a mischievious smile.

* * *

**(1) I have no idea what those tubular doughnut things are called. The ones with twisting, conjoining dough. If you know what they're called put it in a PM or a review and I'll use the word in this story ASAP.**

**- Same goes for any spelling errors you may find! Thanx! :)**

**Okay. I know this may not be the best, but I'm content with it and hope you (especially Epoch95) are too. I tried doing possessive (a little for both), but with some (low) degrees of fluff in between, kind of like a sandwich. **

**Tell me what you think. I plan on writing more TeddyxBilly fanfic, though, whether this sucks or not, but positive ****encouragement**** and critique always help!**

**P.S. Some of you might have noticed that Tommy is the more emotional one while Billy is the schemer. I kind of switched their personalities around to fit their new environments and parents.**

**P.S.S. Epoch95: Tell me what you think . Since this is made for you, I hope this doesn't suck too much!**


End file.
